


Best. Mistake. Ever. (The Lover's Day Remix)

by secondalto



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Kissing, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torren wants to know how John and Rodney got together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best. Mistake. Ever. (The Lover's Day Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lover's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/84319) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> With thanks to shayheyred for beta duties.

There wasn’t an official reason for the gathering but after everything they’d been through the citizens of Atlantis took every opportunity to celebrate. Today it was the arrival of goja fruit from MX2-314. The harvest had been extra bountiful this season and the residents had decided to share with their allies on Atlantis.

John Sheppard leaned against a wall and contemplated his life. He was a full Colonel now, could have been a one-star but O’Neill had dissuaded him from it. He probably would have declined anyway; another promotion would have taken him back to Earth. Atlantis was home now. He watched the people he considered family and smiled. It was a good day. Torren was making his way over to John, stopping and saying hello to everyone on the way.

He tried not to think too much about how his namesake was fast becoming a man, but Torren was fast approaching adulthood. Teyla was probably going to be fielding marriage proposals from eager fathers soon. That was going to be fun to watch. Torren finally got to John and stood awkwardly in front of him.

“Uncle John,” he said. “I was wondering if I could ask you a question.”

“Sure, you know you can come to me with anything.”

“Well…I’ve been asking everyone this, but Uncle Rodney won’t tell me, he said I should ask you.”

John snorted. “Rodney’s still not comfortable sharing anything personal, and I assume this is personal." Torren nodded. "Ask away.”

“How did you and Uncle Rodney get together?”

John was stunned for a moment. He thought that it was common knowledge, a story told back and forth many times. Then he broke out in a grin.

“That’s easy. He married me.”

Torren sighed. “There’s got to be more to the story than that.”

“Grab a seat, it’s kind of a funny story,” John said, gesturing to the floor next to him. “See, it all began on M3K-129…..”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They’d just stepped through the gate and John was automatically reaching for his sunglasses. He glanced at his team. Rodney was predictably complaining about not having his special sunscreen and wishing he’d known this was a desert planet.

“Hats, McKay. A nice big straw one,” he said.

Rodney scowled. “I have an oddly shaped head; I can never find one that fits.”

“Perhaps we can go to one of the markets and get one custom made for you,” Teyla said.

Ronon just stifled a grin as they all stepped away from the gate.

“Why are we here again?” Rodney asked.

“The stargate on this world can access worlds that the gate on Atlantis cannot,” Teyla explained. “Some of those are worlds that may contain a ZPM.”

Rodney visibly brightened at the thought.

“What do we have to do to secure safe passage?” John asked.

“Might be a ritual,” Ronon said. “The Satedans traded with this world before the Wraith came. They’ve got a fruit like the apple. Might be good to secure some trade for medical help.”

“I’m sure Elizabeth wouldn’t say no to more fresh fruit,” John said. “Lead the way.”

Teyla and Ronon went on ahead, leaving him to keep an eye on Rodney.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I just want to interrupt here and say that I don’t remember what we were arguing about,” John said.

“Huh?” Torren asked, shaking his head.

“This is the part where Rodney and I get into an argument, but I don’t remember what it was about. I think it was something about Jedi and light sabers.”

Torren rolled his eyes, which John ignored. “Just keep telling me the story,” he insisted.

“Okay, so we get to the village and…..”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“So exactly when did Luke have time to build his own light saber?” John asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Rodney insisted.

“Of course it does,” John said.

They were coming up on the village, the edge of the village square bustling with the day to day activities of the world. John thought he remembered something Teyla had said about being greeted by the village priestess but wanted to finish this argument with Rodney first. He wasn’t going to have that chance.

“Welcome, I have been expecting you. And I see that these two are the participants for the ceremony.”

John’s head whipped up to see who was speaking. She was older, though not as old as Charrin, but getting there, regal and adorned with many rings and necklaces. She wore a hat with feathers and a dress that was decorated with symbols and colors he couldn’t name.

“I am Galira, village priestess. I was told of your coming.”

Teyla bowed. “I am Teyla Emmagan.”

“I know who you are, daughter of Tagan. I know all of you. Now come, Major Sheppard and Doctor McKay must be prepared for the ceremony.”

“Ceremony? What ceremony?” Rodney nearly squeaked.

“Just go with it,” John hissed as they were led away to separate houses.

He was made to undress, bathe and redress in a white shirt and white pants. He was dusted with some kind of sweet smelling powder that made him sneeze. He hoped that Rodney was faring better. His helpers left him, but he knew he couldn’t go anywhere when he spotted a really huge guard standing just outside the door. Teyla came in a few minutes later.

“So what’s the word on this ceremony?”

“Today is lover’s day, the day when couples get married,” she said. “To get wed on this day is said to bring luck.”

“So this Galira chick thinks Rodney and I are a couple?”

“Well, you were arguing as a couple who has been together for a long time would.”

She did have a point. “You know that we’re not really, right?”

“Of course, but it would be wise to go through with the ceremony in order to secure passage through their gate.”

“Why not?” John shrugged. “It won’t be the first time Rodney and I have been ‘married’.”

Teyla gave him a hard look.

“What? It won’t, I think this is the,” he thought for a moment, “Fourteenth time.”

“This marriage is for real, John,” she said softly. “You and Rodney are expected to consummate it after the feast tonight. Galira has the sight, John. She knew your names, she will know if you do not consider this marriage real.”

Teyla then left him with his thoughts. He and Rodney had been dancing around each other forever. They might not have actually said the words, but he knew that there were feelings there. At least he had feelings for Rodney. He just prayed to the universe the feelings were mutual.

The guard outside came in after a while and led him to the village square. He could see Rodney being led by another guard. The air smelled of incense and the crowd was palpably eager. They stood across from one another, Galira smiling at them.

“Let us begin.”

She intoned words of blessing and words that would unite him and Rodney. They chimed in at the appropriate times, promising to be faithful and all the usual stuff John remembered from other weddings. Then she said something he wasn’t prepared for.

“You may kiss to show your love.”

Rodney leaned forward, his fingers burrowing into John’s hair, his lips pressed against John’s. And it felt like the most natural and obvious thing in the world. John pulled Rodney closer, kissing him back. He half ignored the hoots and hollers of the crowd, enjoying the kiss. When they came apart, there was applause.

“Now we feast!” Galira proclaimed.

“I guess Teyla came to you,” John said.

Rodney nodded. “She told me everything.”

“So are you up for being married to a career military man?”

“Pffft, that’s easy. Now being married to me, that’s going to be interesting.”

“I already nag you to eat, McKay, and to sleep. How’s being married going to be any different?”

Rodney seems stymied by that so John just kissed him again. He didn’t think the consummation part of the bargain was going to be a problem either.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Great story,” Torren said with a smile. “How long ago was that?”

“About eleven years ago,” John said.

“Eleven years, three months and sixteen days,” Rodney chimed in, coming in from the left. “And it’s been five years, six months, two days since we made it official on Earth.”

“Regret it?” John asked.

“Never,” Rodney said, leaning down to kiss him.


End file.
